


There Are Crushes

by MissIzzy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Community: X-MenMovie100, F/F, F/M, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different types.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the short-lived X-MenMovie100, for a crush challenge.

There are crushes that are so likely to happen, that when they do, there's no hiding them. Like Rogue's on Wolverine. She'd deny it if you asked, but everyone knows.

Like my crush on Piotr. Wolverine rescues Rogue; she gets a crush. Piotr leads us valiantly to safety; I get a crush. One I'll admit to, to anyone but him anyway.

But there are crushes which prevent you from having other crushes. Like Rogue's. Sure, she dated Bobby, but they parted ways real quickly when the big guy returned. And ones which aren't exclusive like that, like mine on Piotr.

And then there are crushes which aren't obvious, and which you don't tell a soul about, because their object _can not_ find out.

Like the one that sends my heart pounding whenever Jubilee smiles at me.

There are crushes that don't hurt at all, and ones that hurt like hell.


End file.
